Tease
by insertsnarkhere
Summary: You just can’t tease a girl and think she won’t fight back. ONESHOT.


Summary: You just can't tease a girl and think she won't fight back. ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: Property of Marvel and Fox and Stan Lee and blah blah blah...

A/N: We're going to pretend that Rogue has some sort of control of her mutation, yes? It'll be more fun that way. And I guess I should mention this is sort of, kind of PWP-ish. I put my emphasis on that '-ish' part. ;)

* * *

It wasn't like he did anything overt or blatant but it was always the littlest things he did (whether intentional or not) that left her panting and wanting more.

He brushed against her walking down the hallways. His fingers made light circles over her bare knee under the table while they sat in class. He played with the hem of her skirt as he ate a bag of potato chips. His hand slipped under the back of her blouse when she was reaching for something, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head as the pads of his fingers danced across the small of her back. He left his hand on her thigh while he talked to someone about something…Bobby about the homework assignment? Peter about last night's basketball game? she couldn't remember – she had been too busy feeling hot and bothered with his hand so close to the most intimate spot on her body.

It was like that the entire day – her walking around in a daze, eyes half-glazed, cheeks flushed, every single sensation tuned toward only one person whenever he was in the same room and sometimes even when he was not.

And there was only so much a girl could take before she completely broke down.

The last bell rang, signaling the end of the school week and the start of an interesting weekend. She whispered into his ear to meet her later…at _their_ spot…forget dinner, she had something better for him…

She ran to her room, gathered a few things into her bag, leaving a few things behind, then made her way outside toward the wooded area behind the mansion. A few yards away, the trees cleared and she could see the small guesthouse they had stumbled upon that first time they needed some much needed privacy.

When he knocked moments after she had arrived, she threw open the door. She hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him inside quickly. He kicked the door closed and grinned as he let himself be guided into the bedroom, her fingers still in his belt loops.

"Something in your pants, sugar? Or are you just happy to see lil' ol' me?"

He doesn't reply but his grin widened.

"You know, Johnny, I'm beginning to think you're nothing but a tease. Getting me all hot, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it… And now…I have you just where I want you…"

"Oh yeah? So what are you going to do?"

"Why, I'm going to have my wicked way with you, of course." She licked her lips in anticipation. "Sit down."

He didn't have much of a choice as she pushed him roughly onto the bed. He watched as she stood before him, stepping out of her shoes as her fingers nimbly unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her creamy skin.

_The dirty girl wasn't wearing a bra._

She shrugged off her blouse then went to work free of her skirt. She wriggled out of it and he doubted if he would ever get that stupid smile off of his face ever again.

_The dirty girl wasn't wearing panties either._

"Now you…" She helped him pull his shirt over his head. Eager hands unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, yanking them down along with his boxers as he kicked off his shoes. His socks were the last things to go before she straddled him and leaned down to press her lips against his. His tongue swirled in her mouth, her fingers threading themselves through his hair.

She broke away, gasping for breath. He took this opportunity to suck and nibble the tender side of her neck, bruising the skin, marking her as his.

Her hands slid down from his hair, down his smooth back and over his arms. She found his hands with her own and placed them on her breasts. She moaned softly as his palms rubbed against her already sensitive nipples, his fingers kneading at the tender flesh.

"John…" Her voice husky and breathless. "I want you inside of me…NOW…"

He didn't need to be told twice. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, nuzzling her face against his neck, as he searched through the pockets of his jeans for the condom he had stashed in there.

"Hurry…hurry…" she pleaded sweetly, gripping his shoulders tighter and writhing against him, impatient and restless.

He finally found the foil packet and tore it open with his teeth. Eager hands appeared again, helping him roll the condom on.

She gasped loudly as she was thrown onto her back and he thrust himself inside of her…fully…completely…

And once he was inside of her, it happened again like it always did when they were together – her brain shut down and she could only remember pieces and fragments…

_Rhythmic banging of the headboard against the wall…_

_Alternately tightening her legs around him and spreading herself as wide as possible…_

_Hearing him grunt and groan into her ear, which only made her hotter and wetter and wilder for what he was giving her…_

_The weight of his body burying her further into the soft bedsheets…_

_The muscles in his back tensing and bunching under her hands becoming slippery with sweat…_

_Panting for him to go harder, deeper…_

_Don't stop, don't stop, don't ever stop…  
_

_Her whole body sensitive to every touch…_

_Emotions on overload…_

_Hips meeting and parting first in sync with each other then erratically as passions built…_

_Slipping his rough fingers between her thighs, stroking her, teasing her even as he continued to thrust into her…_

_Her back arching painfully…_

_His mouth latching onto her breast…_

_Someone letting out a strangled scream and realizing later that it was her_

Going limp in his arms, she felt his lips leave small kisses across her face. She smiled serenely, purring with contentment, her toes curling. This was the feeling she had been craving for all day.

"Damn…"

"What's wrong?" Her face contorted in confusion. That wasn't the reaction she had expected from him.

He lifted his head to look at her, a sheepish smile on his face. "I only brought one."

It took her a moment before she realized he meant he had brought only one condom. Her serene smile returned. "Don't worry, sugar. I came prepared… Brand new box in my bag." She tugged his head down again so she could whisper into his ear, "It's an 18-pack. And I think we should put them all to good use tonight…"

He smirked. "Baby, you read my mind."

She giggled into his kiss, tightening her arms around him. "But this time? I'm gonna be on top…"

He gripped her hips and rolling onto his back so that she was where she wanted to be. "Still think I'm just a tease?"

"Definitely…" Her tongue made a wet trail across his chest, tasting the saltiness on his body. "And I'm going to show you _again_ what happens to naughty boys like you…"

* * *

Kitty and Jubilee were propped up against stacks of pillows on Jubilee's bed, a bowl of popcorn between them. They were watching another viewing of _Pretty Woman_ on the small television set they took from the rec room, both of them wearing ratty t-shirts and outrageously printed pajama bottoms.

"Hey, Jubes?" Kitty called out, her attention on the movie.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Rogue?"

Jubilee took a sip from her can of soda before replying matter of factly, "Getting fucked."

Kitty was quiet for a moment, her eyes still on the TV screen – not the least shocked or perturbed by Jubilee's choice of words. She chewed on some popcorn as she watched Julia Roberts laugh hysterically when the jewelry box got shut on her fingers.

"Jubes?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to get some boyfriends."

"No shit."


End file.
